1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and more particularly to a power supply circuit for graphic cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, although graphic cards within a computer system are idle when the computer system is on standby, a power supply continues to provide power to the graphic cards to allow the graphic cards to quickly respond once the computer wakes.
The voltage of the power supply is usually 3.3 volts (V). The circuit outputting a 3.3V voltage is complicated and costly.